Emily's Diary
by Emano
Summary: A spin off of my story "Just let it out." Emily is ten years old when she suddenly falls ill due to a mysterious illness
1. A Mysterious Sound

September 18th, 2009:

A diary? That's my mom's big surprise? A stupid diary? How's that supposed to make me feel better about everyone leaving me behind? She says she's tired of me moping around the house and being all depressed. Well of course I'm depressed! I'm ten years old now, I should have been there with my friends getting my first Pokémon and leaving home. Instead I'm stuck at home with my mom who's been asking me every hour "how I'm feeling?" How do you think I'm feeling?! I'm PISSED! I've never been so frustrated in all my ten years of living! Instead I always reply with "fine." What else can I say? That I'm hurt that all my so called "friends" got up and left without even glancing back? If I ever tried to put my feeling into words, I don't think I'd ever stop crying. So she gave me this diary to "let it all out" and that bottling my feelings would only make things worse in the long run. What am I even supposed to write in this anyway?

October 19th, 2009:

I woke up with a wet bed again. That's the second time this week. I feel so weak and sick to my stomach, not to mention embarrassed. Mom keeps telling me not to worry and that she knows it's not my fault. She says when I'm feeling better she's going to take me to the store and see what we can do about it. I've seen every Dr. in Pallet town, (well a pretty easy feat considering there's only one) I don't know what she expects to find at the store to make me stop having seizures.

October 19th (again) :

I've never been so humiliated in my life! She wasn't taking me to the store to look for something to help me with my seizures, she was taking me to the store to buy diapers! She keeps telling me they're not diapers, they're good nights and that I only have to wear them to bed. You know what she did then? She took one out and HELD IT UP TO MY WAIST! In front of God and everyone else in that store. I could have sworn I heard people laughing. Then she has the nerve to go "hmm, I can't tell if these will fit or not, maybe if I had you take off your pants." That time I knew people were laughing.

By this time all this talk of "wetting" and "accidents" was making me have to pee so I told her I was going to the bathroom and I'd be back. Instead of waiting for me, she follows me into the bathroom. It was a three stall bathroom so I'm like fine whatever figuring she had to go too. I'm about to walk in a stall but then she stops me and that's when I notice she still had the diaper with her!

"Please try it on?" she asked me. Normally I'd fight her with every fiber in my being, but after having had a seizure the night before I was totally wiped out already from this little excursion. I really wanted to just get this over with and go home. I reluctantly agreed and changed in the stall. She told me to come out so she could see how it fit. I told her it was fine but she made me come out anyway.

I grumbled a bit as I came out of the stall and said, "See, it fits" and turned to walk back into the stall since I still had to pee, but now twice as bad. She told me to come back and started playing with the waist band as I danced in place a bit. "Mom, are you almost done? I really gotta go." I said as the urge intensified even more. She said she was almost done as she started checking the leg holes, but then told me to stand still.

I did as she said, but my body was just too weak to hold it back anymore as my bladder gave up and started emptying itself into the diaper. My mom could hear the hissing and saw the diaper suddenly start expanding.

"Emily. . . "She said sounding concerned as tears started rolling down my face. "Oh, Emily it's ok." She said as she wrapped me in a hug while I started crying into her chest as I continued to wet the diaper uncontrollably like a baby. She continued to hold me as she waited for me to finish before inspecting the now soggy diaper. "Good, no leaks. These will do quite nicely. Go ahead and change back while I go pay for these." She said and thanked me for my cooperation.

October 19th (ONCE AGAIN)

I can't believe what she's making me do. Not only do I have to wear these stupid things at night but now she's making me wear them during the day too! She told me she understands that what happened was because of my weakened state and that it would stay between the two of us. I pointed out that it only happened because she wouldn't let me go. She then apologized for that but followed it up with the fact that the point "when I realized I had to go" and" when I had the accident" were too close together to be normal. At least she's only making me wear it on the days I wet the bed, since those are the days I feel the worst.

It's not like I have to USE them or anything, thankfully they're kind of like a thicker version of pull-ups so I can just pull them up and down whenever I need to go. She said they're there for any reason I couldn't make it in time. I don't see that being a problem, this was definitely just a onetime thing.

October 20th

Woke up totally dry so my mom said I could take this thing off now. Feels so good to be back in regular underwear although I do kind of miss the puffiness. Tried to sit down at the kitchen table for breakfast but let myself drop too high up from the seat and hurt my butt when I landed. Mom laughed at me while I was having to massage my sore backside. It was fun to do that in the pull-up but I have to remember I can't do that in normal panties.

November 3rd

I keep hearing weird noises at night while I'm trying to sleep. I've asked mom to check it out several times but she keeps telling me it's my Pull-up crinkling. Even when I'm lying still, really mom?

November 18th

Ok now I know this is seriously not my imagination. I heard the same noise in the kitchen, even mom heard it this time. Now I KNOW it's not my pull-up, I secretly stopped wearing them a week ago. Sure they're comfy, but I'm not like some baby who needs them.

Mom said the noise was probably from the refrigerator. I didn't realize the refrigerator squeaked.

November 22nd

No! No! No! I wet the bed again! I was doing so well! I realized while I tried to stand up that I felt exactly like the pile of mouse droppings I had just stepped in and fell to the floor.

I awoke three hours later to find myself lying in my mom's bed with a cool wet washcloth on my forehead. I shifted my weight and realized I was wearing a pull-up and a wet one at that. Mom came in and saw that I was awake and came to my side. She asked me how I was feeling and I replied "wet." She pulled back the cover and stuck a finger through the leg hole; something I would have normally kicked at her for if I had been feeling better.

She left the room and came back a minute later carrying a few things. She laid out a towel on her bed then came and placed one arm behind my shoulders and the other under my knees and lifted me into the air and set me back down on the towel.

"Don't have to" I weakly mumbled. "I can…" but trailed off due to lack of energy. She told me to just relax as she removed the wet pull-up but stopped when I winced in pain as it came into contact with the back of my right leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Leg hurts" I mumbled. She rolled me onto my side and took a look.

"Yikes." She said as she looked at the bite marks on my leg. "Those weren't there before. Hold on I'm going to take some pictures". I saw a few flashes then mom showed me the pictures. The back of my leg was swollen along with five or six red and purplish teeth marks. Mom then very carefully slid off the wet pull-up and cleaned me up with some wet wipes while I blushed deeply. She then slid on a new one and told me for the time being not to get up, if I had to go I was to just go ahead and use the pull-up.

I cringed at the thought, even if I was sick there's was no way I'd purposefully use this thing.

"Don't worry about it" She said as she handed me a pillow and covered me back up with a blanket. The last thing I remembered was her telling me to stay on the towel so that way the next time, she could change me where I was.

"No next time." I mumbled into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up about four hours later to the worst stomach cramps of my life. I knew I only had minutes before I lost control and there was NO WAY I was going to have this kind of accident. I tossed the blanket off so I could get up but when I moved a sharp pain shot up my leg.

"Mom!" I yelled in a panic. "Mom!" Surely she didn't intend for me to GO in the pull-up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she came in.

"Please, help me." I begged clutching my stomach. "Need to go."

"What's wrong?" she asked not seeing the problem. "Are you having trouble going?"

"No, I need to go really badly." I said, doing everything in my power not to mess myself. Wait did she ask if I was having TROUBLE going? She can't possibly expect me to use this in that way?

"We talked about this earlier, don't you remember? Go ahead and use your diaper and I'll change you when you're done. You're in no shape to get up."

"Diaper?" I asked looking down and realized I was no longer in a pull-up, but in a full on adult diaper. "What?" I asked.

"I went out and bought them while you were asleep so they wouldn't hurt your leg, and I'm glad I did. You've been having some intestinal trouble."

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically hoping I could somehow convince her to carry me to the bathroom. "Wait . . . have been?"

Instead of answering my question she gently pushed me back down onto my pillow knowing I was at my limit and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just go sweetie, you'll feel a lot better."

"No!" I cried as another painful cramp hit causing me to curl in a ball. "I don't want you to have to change me."

"Honey, don't worry about that." She said as she began stroking my hair as sweat began to run down my face from the efforts of trying to hold it in. "You've had diarrhea most of the day. You've already messed and been changed a few times in your sleep." She admitted as if that would make me feel better about consciously letting go. She removed her hand from my head and pried me out of my human ball so that I now laid on my side facing her. "Don't fight it anymore." She said as she began rubbing my tummy making me relax.

"No," I whined and started crying as I lost the last bit of strength I had as I began heavily messing myself.

"Shh, there you go, let it all out." She encouraged softly, continuing to rub my stomach. With my eyes shut tight I continued crying, but obeyed as I noisily pushed out the rest, knowing there was no real point in fighting it anymore. I had already messed, so I figured the more I got out now the less I'd have to deal with later.

After what felt like an eternity (10 minutes) all was quiet except for my pitiful wails of humiliation and my mother's attempts of cheering me up with "See, that wasn't so bad" and "Don't you feel better now?"

"Do you think you're done or should I wait a few more minutes before changing you?"

"I'm done." I said into my pillow more than ready to get out of this disgusting thing.

"Before I change you, I want you to try going pee, ok?" I didn't respond but pulled the blanket over my head before emptying my bladder as requested and felt it mixing with the mush below. "Emily?" I raised my pointer finger out of the blanket letting her know I needed a minute before giving the thumbs up signal when I was done. "Did you go pee?" she asked bluntly making my face blush under the blanket. I flashed the thumbs up signal again. "Alright, thank you for being so co-operative. Now let me get you out of that and I promise you'll feel better." I uncovered my head and nodded as I felt the last of my strength leave me and I drifted back to sleep, only awakening a few times at my mom's insistence that I keep drinking water.


	2. NOM NOM NOM

PART TWO

November 23rd

The clock in my room read 2AM as I awoke in the night screaming in pain; drowning out the scratching noises that had been keeping me awake for the past couple weeks. I screamed for mom as she came rushing in and flicked on the light.

"Huh? What's wrong, honey?" she asked still half asleep and sat on my bed. "Is it your stomach again? Do you need me to rub it like last time?"

I shook my head and pointed down to my leg while still whimpering. She peeled back the blanket and gasped. She quickly sprung off the bed and grabbed the phone off my dresser, ignoring my many questions of "What?" and "Why does it hurt?"

I watched her pace back and forth as she muttered over and over at the phone to "Pick-up" She must have got her wish because she began talking in a bit of a panic to the person on the other end. I tried to listen but everything was going in and out. I picked up on a few words like "swollen" and "oozing" I didn't know what was wrong but I just wanted the pain to stop. My stomach felt horrible and I was unsure of which end it wanted to come out of. All I could do was quietly mutter her name. Mom seemed to take one look at my face and she knew since she rushed toward me with my bedroom trashcan just in the nick of time. Apparently the answer was both ends.

"Yeah, and you can add vomiting to the list of symptoms as well" she said to whoever was on the phone. She soon thanked whoever she was talking too and hung up. She came and sat on my bed with me and lightly rubbed my back as I continued to vomit and soil myself until there was nothing left in me. After a few minutes of nothing coming out mom replaced my bile filled trash can with a glass of water and a straw. I tried taking a few sips but it would almost immediately come back up.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the Drs. on his way." She said to reassure me as she held me after I had nearly collapsed into her from exhaustion.

I managed to weakly choke out an apology for everything thing that had happened, but she shushed me and petted my hair as I closed my eyes and rested my head on her chest sighing in contentment. She asked me if I wanted to be changed now but I shook my head; not wanting to break apart and loose this

feeling of warmth and security. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped both arms around me pulling me in closer. We broke apart when she heard a knock on the door and she gently laid me back down on the pillow.

"That's the Dr. I'm going to have him wait in the living room then I'll come change you before I let him in, ok?" I nodded in agreement; only vaguely aware of the mess I was sitting in that under any other circumstance would have me cringing in disgust.

After what felt like seconds she returned carrying the needed supplies. She very carefully peeled off my blanket and set it aside as she moved my good leg away to give her more room to work with. She was about to undo the tapes when she noticed the front of my diaper was still dry after eight hours and a vomiting spell.

"Emily." She called. "Emily, I need you to go pee. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't wanna make tea." I mumbled back completely unaware of my surrounding.

"No, I want you to pee. You haven't gone since yesterday evening."

She sighed after getting no response from me and showing no sign that I was doing as she asked. I was clearly too far gone. She un-taped the diaper and prayed I wouldn't pee on her mid-change. She quickly cleaned me up and changed me then carefully removed my bile stained shirt. She called the Dr. in while she covered me back up with a blanket but leaving my legs exposed.

I could faintly hear their conversation but couldn't make out the words. The pain in my leg was becoming unbearable. The pain that had once been in my lower calf had now spread throughout my entire right leg.

"Well I had originally thought she had had a seizure that night since she had wet in her sleep. When I came in her room yesterday morning I found her on the floor. Since I had to wash her sheets, I put her to bed in my room thinking she needed to sleep it off and that's when I noticed she was running a fever. She has some trouble with muscle control on the days she has seizures so I kept her in a Good-Night just in case. She woke up a few hours later needing a change and that's when she started complaining about her leg."

"What did you see?" The Dr. asked pushing up his glasses as he continued taking notes.

"She had about five or six discolored bite marks on the back of her leg. It wasn't swollen or anything just a bit irritated. She went back to sleep and I didn't really think anything of it. It wasn't until I came to check on her later that I noticed she was having some intestinal trouble in her sleep. I noticed her leg had become swollen but didn't make the connection.

I figured she had some kind of stomach bug. I went to the store and got her some regular diapers incase she continued messing in her sleep and ointment for her leg. When she woke up calling for help to get to the bathroom later that day, her leg had swelled considerably. I decided then she wouldn't be getting up anymore and told her to just use her diapers. That was around four yesterday afternoon. She slept quietly the rest of the day but was still having accidents in her sleep.

She woke up an hour ago screaming and when I took a look at her leg, it had swelled to three times its normal size and had oozing sores. That's around the time she started vomiting and has been unable to keep any water down."

The Dr. came over to me and began examining me starting with my temperature.

"102.3" he read off as he wrote it down in his chart. "Symptoms include: fever, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea." Then to my utter annoyance he shined his stupid flashlight in my eyes and brought me back to the world of the living which only made me realize just how miserable I was. Thanks a lot. Can't you see I just want to sleep? Like I could with my leg hurting anyway. I blink a few times and turn my head sideways and look over at my mom who smiles at me reassuringly. I try to swallow but notice my throat and mouth are completely dry so I tried to sit up very slowly and reach for the cup of water on my nightstand only to end up dropping it half-way towards my mouth.

"Motor skills seem a bit impaired as well" the Dr. said as he wrote it down in his notes. "Try a bottle or a sippy cup until she feels better."

What did he just say? I'm already in diapers and now you want me to drink from a bottle?! NO WAY! What are they going to do next? Give me a pacifier? Strap me in a high chair and feed me baby food? I'm sick; not a baby.

"Our neighbor has a young son, I'll see if she has anything I can borrow tomorrow." My mom said picking the now empty cup off the floor. She must have seen the look I gave her because she then added. "Don't worry, it's only until you get your strength back."

"Now let's take a look at that leg." The dr. said as he examined it. "Hmm, yes it's quite swollen. Now you said the bites were on the back of her leg?" He asked while he put on some rubber gloves that he pulled out from his bag. "Now I'll need to take a look, do you think you can roll over for me, Emily?"

I slowly pushed myself up using my hands and tried to roll over but stopped and shook my head. The pain in my leg was preventing me from moving. I suddenly felt someone lift me in the air and the next thing I knew I was on my stomach lying across mom's lap. Well this position brings back bad memories.

"Ooh wow, those look quite infected. Have you been out in the fields in the last few days along route 1, Emily?"

"No." I said.

"Are you sure? Try to remember?"

"No, I'm not allowed. Last time I went out there I got spanked. In this position too." I said noticing my arm had become extremely itchy as I began scratching it.

"It's alright, Emily, go ahead and tell the truth. I promise you won't get in trouble." My mom said to encourage me but I just shook my head no.

"When was the last time you were out that way?" The dr. asked.

"About a month ago, I was chasing a caterpie. I was trying to catch it and wandered off and got lost."

"Hmm, this doesn't add up." He said to himself.

"Do you know what it is?" my mom asked.

"I do, but, it doesn't really make sense. The bite marks are from Rattata; I recognize the teeth pattern. I've treated bites several times from those damn bug catching kids who can't learn to put on a pair of pants. I've never seen this kind of reaction before though. Normally it just stings and it'll be a bit itchy and irritated for a few days. These aren't normal bites though. You see how the discoloration seems to be spreading? An infection can cause a high fever and gastrointestinal problems but in order for it to get infected this severely it would take several days of improper care. Not to mention she would be miserable and scratching for several days leading up to this and you said it got this bad in the matter of a single afternoon."

Great, he doesn't know.

"Emily, I've noticed you've been scratching at your arm quite a bit. Would you mind if I took a look at it?" I stretch out my arm as he turns it around. "A normal Rattata bite and reaction would look exactly like this."

"That wasn't there this afternoon." My mom said looking at it. "And it looks nothing like the others did when I found them."

"I'd say it happened anywhere from 4-8 hours ago. Pretty recent and I'd say she looks in no shape to have been wandering around outside in the fields. Where was she?"

"In my bed." My mom replied glumly knowing what this meant.

"Then I'd say, you have a mouse in your house. I'm going to take a few pictures and a swab and consult with professor Oak in the morning. In the meantime, wrap her leg up in an ice pack to help with the swelling. Also try to cle- What is that noise?"

"It's been driving me crazy for the last month." I complained as the scratching sounds grew louder.

"Hmm, anyway try to keep it clean and maybe your mom can go on a mouse hunting expedition. I'll call you tomorrow if I found out anything."

My mom, mouse hunting… riiiiiight. One time a caterpie got in the house and I found her standing on the kitchen table screaming like someone shot her. This I have got to see I thought as I drifted back to sleep still hanging over my mom's lap.


	3. A Rodent Revelation

PART THREE

Later that afternoon.

If I wasn't feeling like crap, I would totally be making fun of my mom right now. She's wearing Ash's old soccer shin guards, a baseball mitt on one hand and the kitchen broom in the other with the face of someone who was about to die in a horrific battle. She even told me that if anything was to happen to her, she wanted me to know she loved me. I kid you not. I don't care how high my fever is; this I was not going to miss.

I could hear her from my room over the occasional scratching sounds that I had now come accustomed to. She was, I could only assume, swinging the broom wildly under furniture and praying nothing came out.

That was until I heard a loud crashing sound, and my mom yelling "SON OF A –"before rushing into my room and slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing heavily.

I asked her what she saw several times before she finally calmed down enough to whimper "It's in the house. There is a Rattata… IN the house." Why thank you, great mouse detective, that's kind of why I'm in this situation.

I try not to smile as I ask, "Well, did you get it?"

"Get it? I almost died! I was about to move the couch when I heard something fall off the mantle and when I turned to look there it was. With its big, black, blood thirsty eyes and yellow fangs staring at me as if it was about to attack. It even knocked YOUR picture off the mantle as a warning."

"Mom, I seriously doubt that a field mouse has the intelligence to choose my picture and knock it over as a threat. Why don't you call your friend and her son over? Give the kid ten bucks and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to catch it for you."

"Emily, he's seven years old! I could never suggest that he do something as dangerous as-"

"It's a field mouse. It's not like it's a beedrill or anything. Besides can you really sleep knowing it's in the house?"

(Two hours later)

"Hi, thanks for coming over so quickly" my mom says as she leads our guests into the house moving aside for the hyped up little boy carrying a net and a few empty poke balls.

"I'll have that Rattata caught in no time, Mrs. Ketchum!" Tommy said excitedly scanning the living room for any possible sign of its current whereabouts.

"Just be very careful! It seems to have taken a liking to the taste of children." My mom said bitterly. "My daughter seems to have been the main course as of late."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The young boy's mother said as she joined my mom on the couch. "You were telling me she has some kind of infection? Oh! Hello, Emily, I didn't see you there."

I waved to her from my place on the recliner under my blanket. I had insisted my mom carry me out to the living room since I didn't want to miss the show of Tommy chasing the mouse out of its hiding place and my mom's likelihood of jumping up on the couch screaming. Mom had given me an anti-pyretic and pain pill to help with my fever and it seemed to be working. I was able to sit up without getting as dizzy and as long as I didn't try to move my leg I could manage the pain.

"Yeah, the Dr. doesn't really know. He knows the bite marks are from a Rattata but not why Emily's having such a bad reaction. More and more bites seem to be appearing on her. She's got six on the back of one leg, three on her shoulders and a couple on her arms. Even I've got a few. The weird thing is that none of the other bites look anything like the ones on the back of her leg. Her whole legs swollen and purple and the bites are weeping, not to mention the infection seems to be traveling up her leg. "

"Oh my, that sounds terrible! When did you notice all of this?"

"Just yesterday! I noticed the bites when I was changing her diaper and-"mom started to explain before I cut in.

"MOM!" I yelled angrily at her for letting that information slip.

"Sorry, honey. " She said to me before turning back to her friend and saying in a slightly lower voice "She's having some tummy trouble that just won't quit, even in her sleep. Plus with her unable to walk at the moment I think it's just easier on both of us if she just use diapers for the time being."

"MOM!"

"Aww it's okay, Emily." Tommy's mom said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're sick after all. Which reminds me, I brought what you asked for." She said turning towards my mom holding out the bag.

I could feel my stomach beginning to cramp up again as I tried my best to ignore it. There was no way in hell I was just going to go in front of everyone. I could barely go when it was just me in the room. Maybe if I don't think about it, it will go away on its own. I quickly realized as time went on this was not the case.

"Here you go, sweetie, drink up." Mom said as she handed me a baby bottle full of water.

"Mom." I said holding my stomach underneath the blanket.

"I know, honey, but this way you can always have water with you and it won't matter if you drop it."

"No, I mean, can you take me to my room for a little bit please?" I ask.

"What's the matter? Do you need a change?" mom asked loudly making my face turn red.

"No!" I said panicking.

"If you're tired, honey, just feel free to go to sleep here. You don't need to stay up on our account."

"No, I need to go to my room!" I said, the panic starting to show in my voice as I motioned for my mom to come closer. "I need to… go" I said as my face flushed bright red.

"You know, the whole point of those is so you can go wherever you are."

"Mom! Please, not here." I begged as I attempted to hold on to the last shreds of dignity I had left.

"How about I make this easier on both of you and go check on Tommy." His mom said giving me a wink and a smile as she headed towards the kitchen closing the door behind her.

"It hurts." I moaned as another violent wave of stomach cramps hit as I tried my best to find a less awkward position to do this in.

"Looks like your fevers back too." My mom added as she felt my forehead. "Well, only one way your stomachs going to feel better." She added as she dug through the bag Tommy's mom brought over and pulled out a changing mat. I let out a sigh knowing she was right and tried to relax the muscles that was keeping everything in but my body wouldn't budge as it kept its unconscious hold.

"Can't go." I whimpered as the pain and discomfort became worse.

"Don't fight it, just relax. You're only going to make the pain worse by holding it in." She said as she came towards me and removed my blanket. "No wonder you can't go, you're super tense. Here, let's get you comfy. Now just close your eyes" She said as she repositioned my body so that I was lying back fully stretched out. She then began rubbing my aching tummy which eventually lulled me into a trance like state as I began to no longer care what happened. The first thing to give was my bladder as it emptied into the padding below causing my face to turn red.

"That's it." She whispered knowing I was now relaxed enough as she pressed down on my stomach as it began forcing everything out. I whimpered in disgust as it all began coming out, but I couldn't help but feel relieved as the pressure in my stomach began to dissipate. I let out a sigh when it was finally over as I felt myself get lifted in the air and laid down on the changing mat.

"Here, I want you to drink some water, you're probably dehydrated." She said as I felt the nipple of the bottle pressed into my mouth. I sucked obediently, glad to have something to distract myself with so I didn't have to focus on the embarrassment of getting my diaper changed.

"You can come back in now!" my mom yelled towards the kitchen as she finished taping up the fresh diaper as she carried me back to the recliner.

"Don't freak out!" we heard yelled from the kitchen, "But we have a bit of a situation in here!"

I could see the color drain out of my mom's face as she opened the door to let them back in as five rattata ran wildly around the kitchen. My mom quickly shut the door as Tommy and his mom were safe in the living room as they began to explain what had happened. Tommy had heard strange sounds coming from the walls and had gone to investigate. He found a hole in the wall behind the refrigerator and stuck the end of the broom handle in it causing five or six of them to start scurrying out.

"Oh, honey" Tommy's mom said to my own mother as she began hyperventilating. "With all the bites all over the two of you. You didn't honestly think there was only one?"


End file.
